1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with at least one terminal fitting locked in a housing by a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-144499 discloses a connector with terminal fittings locked in a housing by a retainer. The retainer can be moved normal to an inserting direction of the terminal fittings between a partial locking position and a full locking position. The retainer is retracted from insertion paths of the terminal fittings when the retainer is at the partial locking position. However, the retainer enters the insertion paths when the retainer is moved to the full locking position. The retainer is mounted at the partial locking position before the terminal fittings are inserted into the housing. Thus, the terminal fittings can be inserted without any problem. The retainer then is moved to the full locking position and locks the terminal fittings in the housing.
Insertion of the terminal fittings is hindered if the retainer is moved inadvertently to the full locking position. Thus, the connector of JP 5-144499 has a partial locking means for preventing the retainer from moving from the partial locking position to the full locking position. Further, the terminal locking function is lost if the retainer is moved from the full locking position back to the partial locking position. Thus, a full locking means is provided to prevent the retainer from moving from the full locking position to the partial locking position.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide reliable partial and full of locking the retainer.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing and terminal fittings inserted into the housing. A retainer is assembled with the housing for displacement between a partial locking position and a full locking position. The terminal fittings can be inserted into the housing when the retainer is at the partial locking position. However, the retainer locks the terminal fittings when the retainer is at the full locking position. The retainer has at least one pair of partial locking means for engaging partial lock receiving portions of the housing to prevent the retainer from moving loosely from the partial locking position toward the full locking position. The retainer also has at least one pair of full locking means for engaging full lock receiving portions of the housing to prevent the retainer at the full locking position from moving loosely toward the partial locking position. At least one of the partial locking means and the full locking means define two or more pairs. Thus, a partial locking function or a full locking function can be effected more reliably as compared to connectors with only one pair of partial locking means or full locking means.
The paired partial locking means preferably are at opposite ends of the retainer with respect to a direction normal to a terminal inserting direction.
At least one of the partial locking means and the full locking means preferably is provided at a plurality of positions spaced part in a direction substantially parallel with the terminal inserting direction, but located substantially at the same position with respect to a displacing direction of the retainer. Thus, the retainer can be oriented stably, and there is no possibility that the retainer is inclined with respect to the terminal inserting direction.
Locking projections of the retainer may serve both as the partial locking means and as the full locking means. Thus, the retainer can have a simple shape as compared to retainers with separate partial and full locks.
Receiving projections of the housing may serve both as the partial and full locking means. Thus, the housing can have a simple shape as compared to retainers with separate receiving portions for partial and full locking.
The terminal fittings preferably are locked in the housing by resilient locks that allow the terminal fittings to move loosely along the terminal insertion direction when the retainer is in the partial locking position. However, the retainer prevents loose movement of the terminal fittings wherein the retainer is in the full locking position.
The retainer may have a pusher for pushing the terminal fitting toward a proper position when the retainer is moved toward the full locking position.
The retainer preferably can make loose movements substantially along the terminal insertion direction with respect to the housing when the retainer is in the partial locking position. However, the retainer is substantially prevented from making loose movements when arranged in the full locking position.
The retainer may have engaging portions for engaging the housing when the retainer is in the full locking position to prevent the retainer from moving loosely.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.